Harry Potter: A New Hope
by CrossianNoxus
Summary: Harry Watches the original Star Wars Trilogy at age 6 and begins using his magic like the force while playing around. Powerful!Intelligent!Independent!Harry Rated M for safety
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: This idea came to me and I just couldn't sleep without pounding out the prologue..So I hope you enjoy this, I know most people would prefer some Dimension Guard but I hit a roadblock in my brain..I didn't want it to go where I originally did I'll fix it eventually though :3 I own Nothing)

Prologue: In which Harry Watches a Movie Trilogy and Finds an Inner Strength.

Surrey, a nice place in england, most would say it's a bit too normal. Well they would be right, and wrong all at once. While Surrey looked perfectly normal from the outside, there was one small thing that made the statement untrue, Harry James Potter lived there, yes the saviour of the wizarding world, that 6 year old boy that 5 years ago had destroyed the most evil man of the generation.

Harry of course had no knowledge of this so he lived his life in relative peace. He lived with his muggle aunt and uncle and his cousin Dudley. His cousin who at this very moment was chasing Harry down the street, playing a game called Harry Hunting, Harry had been evading them for a good while and they were quite far from their Privet Drive home.

This is where our story shall begin dear reader..

Harry panted, checking over his shoulder for the two boys that were still on his tail, his emerald eyes flitting around for a place to hide. He turned the next corner and ran down the alleyway, seeing the door leading into the theatre he stared at the handle, 'Please be open please be open.' He shouted in his ind before grasping the handle and turning it, not hearing the lock click when his fingers touched the knob, the door opened and he grinned, running in, the door locking behind him.

He found himself in the darkness of a movie theatre , the screen lighting up to reveal the coming attractions. THe theatre was almost empty, only him and one other person who had just walked in, making a quick decision he climbed the stairs and sat in the very back, eyes huge as he stared up at the screen.

It wasn't long before the comng attractions ended and ten blue words lit up the black screen 'A Long Time Ago In a Galaxy Far Far Away.." Harry's eyes were transfixed, never leaving the screen for a moment as the movie played. As the film continued he felt a happiness in his heart, and another feeling welling in his gut.

Soon the first movie ended and seemlessly it faded into the sequel, Harrry was in love, wonder filling his bright green eyes. But soon the second movie eded as well and once more faded into the last movie of the trilogy. And as again, that movie faded to black the story complete, Harry went through his feelings, he had really connected with Luke Skywalker on a level, Viewing the Barren desert planet of Tatooine as his own cupboard.

He got up and left through the emrgency exit he had entered through, knowing that he would be getting it when he returned home. On his walk back he began pretending that he too had the force, trying to exert his will into objects to lift them and manipulate them, coming across a rock he grinned, for the first time in awhile and held his hand out at it, willing it to rise and rise it did, lifting shakily off of the ground, exactly how Luke's had when he first began training.

Harry dropped the rock when he lost his concentration, the round object sending up a plume of dirt into the air. Looking around he held his hand out to the rock again and willed it once more, lifting it slightly more steady this time. "I-i'm a jedi?..." He was amazed as he dropped the rock once more, rushing to Number 4 he was eager to start training himself in the ways of the force..

(E/N: Short prolgue I know will probably write more on this tomorrow, I think I'll be able to sleep now. Read and Review!)


	2. Ancestral Memories

Chapter 1 Ancestral Memories

It had been a few weeks since Harry's foray into his self taught Jedi Education, It had started out slow, his use of the force tiring him out, though the more he used it the easier it became.

He was sweating as he sat in the forest, floating a few inches off of the ground, an assorted selection of rocks, varying in size orbitting around him. There was a look of intense concentration on his face while he lowered himself and the rocks to the ground he touched down his eyes flew open and he stood, panting lightly from fatigue.

Soon he fell into a light jog, heading towards Number 4. This had become a daily occurence, his relatives had been less than happy with him leaving, thinking he was skipping out on his chores but had been relativelyy surprised when he finished them in record time.

He reached the edge of the park, stopping for a small breather when he heard it. _"Leave me alone Seethra!" _ Harry looked around for the female voice, seeing no one nearby he shrugged but then he heard another voice.

_"No Bastila This is my territory, I don't care if you are a basilisk you will not enter my territory!" _He heard an angry hiss and looked down, seeing two snakes reared up and hissing at eachother, one was a black and viridian creature, it was beautiful and had piercing yellow eyes.

The other was what looked like a normal garden snake but it wasn't backing down from the slightly larger snake. _"I..can understand snakes?..." _He was speaking to himself but it came out in parseltongue. Both snakes stared up at him, dumbfounded.

_"He speaksss.." The garden snake said, staring up at him. "Perhaps you could assist us then speaker.." They both slithered over to him, staring up. "Bastila wishes for a place to call home, but I cannot allow her to live in my territory..So if you would could you find her a place maybe take her with you?"_ Seethra hissed, calmly at him.

Bastila nodded, hissing. _"Please..I have been looking for years now..I have found nowhere that will take me."_

Harry thought for a moment, calming his mind to think, only to see a short greenish man in a tan robe, standing there, his gray hair wisping off of his wrinkly head, ears pointy and long. "Hello Young one..I am Master Vandar" His voice was somewhat squeaky but still deep and gravely.

"Master..Vandar..You look like Jedi Master Yoda, but a lighter shade of green." Harry said, not sure exactly how to react.

"Yes..Master Yoda was what you would consider to be a cousin, while he was on the Jedi Council on Coruscant, I was on the Council in the jedi enclave of Dantooine." Harry nodded and stared into his aged eyes. "I beleive you should help this creature..the Force is strong in it, though be warned young one..the dark side easily lures those strong in the force.."

"It's been an Honor Master Vandar" Harry bowed and exited his mind, hoping to get an explanation later. "I will take Bastila with me.." He nodded at the snakes and leaned down, holding his arm out for her to wrap around, she was about as long as his arm so she crawled under his shirt and wrapped around his chest for warmth.

_"Thank you for your kindness speaker..What shall I call you?" _Bastila hissed out, almost like a purr, oh gods it felt warm under this shirt.

_"I am Harry Potter, You will be my companion from here on Bastila." _He hissed in response, before beginning to walk towards Number 4 again.

Harry entered the house slowly, hoping not to wake his relatives this early in the morning. He entered his cupboard and sat, crosslegged, beginning to meditate, hoping to reach Master Vandar once more.

He was not disappointed, needless to say he appeared and nodded at the boy. "Greetings young one...you have questions for me." It was not a question.

"Yes Master vandar, how are you in my head?, and why are there films of your world on this world?" Those were just the first questions he had for the small Jedi Master.

He nodded sagely. "I am in your head because of your ancestral memories..In the last thousand or so years, the force has been slowly dying, those strong in it just don't appear any more..So before some of us died we committed ourselves to the force, to teach coming generations of the force and the balance.."

Hary was absorbing this information like a sponge, enjoying the history that was being revealed to him.

"Now the second question is much easier, Master Skywalker wanted the story to be known. So on his death bed he transmitted it to a singular unknown being in a far off galaxy. He also sent all survivng jedi and sith holocrons off world to drift through space, though I can sense them on this planet..these would be good for you to seek out more knowledgge is always a good thing young Padawan.." Vandar opened his eyes to stare at Harry.

"I have watched this planet for many generations young padawan..Perhaps you should try to glean some information on your heritage, your mother had the capacity to becom a Jedi but refused it to go to someplace called..Hogwarts, your aunt should have more information.."

Harry nodded and bowed to Master Vandar before slipping from his trance just in time for his Aunt to bang on the cupboard. "UP!" She shrieked, glaring when he exited the small space.

"Aunt Petunia.." He waved his hand at her general direction, deciding to try this for the first time, exerting his will into the force. "You will tell me of my mother and Hogwarts.."

His aunt nodded and began automatically telling him everything, how his parent had died, that he was magic, and how even before tthat her sister did weird things. She also revealed that there was a trunk in the attic, filled with her old things.

Harry first felt rage at this Voldemort, lightning even crackled around his hand, he let a few breaths in and out slowly, calming himself when he heard his aunt mention something called Diagon Alley, this intrigued the boy and he waved his hand again. "You will take me to Diagon Alley..After I search through my Mothers things.."

It didn't take harry long to get into the attic and find the trunk, it was faded black leather, with a stylized lily embossed on the top. He ran his fingers over the lily and opened the trunk. Insid there wasn't much, a few old cloaks, some books, and a small box. He reached in and opened the box to reveal a necklace, a crystal supported by a chain. The crystal was a pure viridian green, he felt power from it as he looped it around his neck and grabbed a cloak, throwing the tattered cloth over his shoulders, hood up.

Harry stood in front of the leaky cauldron and entered, as his aunt asked the barkeep to open the alley. The boy and his aunt followed the toothless man, Tom as he had been told, out into the small back alley where he tapped his stick against some bricks and let them slide away and reveal the magical area.

The boy was amazed but didn't let it show, _"I smell magic Harry, where are we?" _Bastila asked, poking her head out from under his shirt when Tom had left.

_"We are in Diagon Alley Bastila..I must train to become a Jedi and the force is leading me here..I can feel it." _He followed the tug on the force towards a huge, leaning marvle building, paying no attention to the shops around him.

His Aunt had looked horrified when she snapped out of it, looking on a place she had hoped she never would again. She turned and left in a huff, leaving Harry alone in the alley. That was fine by him, he entered the building, reading the warning on the door and nodding.

Once inside he felt a tug once again, though this time it was something tugging towards him, a small golden key appeared out of thin air and floated before him, he snatched it and walked up to one of the free tellers. "Hello..I would like to go to.." He glanced at the key "Vault ^87 please." He placed the golden key on the counter.

The goblin looked at the key and then down a him. "Of course Mr. Pottter, our pleasure. GRIPHOOK!" He yelled, another goblin coming up to the desk. "Take Mr. Potter down to his vault please" Griphook nodded and motioned for Harry to follow him.

One crazy cart ride later Harry was grinning. "Wow.." He exited the cart and watched as Griphook opened his vault, revealing the huge mounds of gold inside. "Is there some sort of bottomless bag I could get Ser Griphook?" He asked with respect.

The goblin was gobsmacked but nodded. "You'll have to pay a monthly fee as it's connected directly to your vault funds, but yes." He reached into the cart and withdrew a black and silver money bag, handing it to the boy. "Just place a large number of galleons into it while in the vault and it will key into it."

The boy stepped inside, cursing his short legs as he opened the bag and stuffed a large amount into it before exiting. "So..Does this cart go any faster?" He could have sworn Griphooks grin grew feral as the cart went barreling down the tracks three times faster than before.

Once topside Harry went back to the teller and nodded at him. "Ser Ironslag, May I exchange my galleons for british pounds?" The goblin nodded and gave a long suffering sigh but perked up when the boy piled a large amount of calleons onto his counter. He looked at the pile for a few moments and nodded. "I may only exchange this if you take it on a debit card Mr. Potter this is quite a few pounds.." Harry couldn't see the couple of gems scattered around in it. When Harry nodded the Ironslag waved his hand and the gold disappeared, a black plastic card laying there instead. "You have a balance of 457million pounds on your card. Have a nice day sir.."

Harry's eyes bugged out but he nodded and took the card, it was time to go shopping.

A/N Read and Review, or Sirius willl eat you and Ereas will laugh .


End file.
